


Aloha from Paradise!

by rayeoflife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Ending, American College AU, College AU, Hard Core Vacationing, Hawaii Vacation, Implied Sexual Activity, M/M, Vacation, bokuroo - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, sugadai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: First place prize for my IWAOI Giveaway.Their first year at college has come to a close and Iwaizumi and Oikawa jump directly into a wild three day adventure in Hawai'i with their best friends.In which Iwaizumi is a sap and takes a million pictures of Oikawa.





	Aloha from Paradise!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me literally a life time to write.
> 
> I was so excited to use this topic to delve into a universe I've been planning for a super long time with no ability to write about it until now. I am so happy to finally have a piece about this college universe out you have no idea.
> 
> I lived in Hawai'i for a while so I hope anyone that has lived there or vacationed there at some point likes the little nods to places and parts of the culture I snuck in there.

The quad was buzzing with voices and the sound of car engines as Hajime opened his eyes. The insufferably dry air of the dry room clung to his skin as he began to call in his surroundings. A familiar weight wrapped over his chest and tangled between his legs meeting his feet with freezing toes. Oikawa. Iwaizumi took in the sunlight breaking through the blinds and casting stripes across the ceiling and strikingly empty closet at the foot of the small dorm beds they had pushed together at the beginning of the semester. The glow of the sun through the off-white curtains cast a sepia filter across the room.

 

Oikawa shifted against his chest drawing his attention. Hajime traced warm lines up and down Tooru’s spine with his palm as he looked at him. Oikawa’s thick brown hair was a mess leading into his scrunched face rested against Hajime’s shirt. He was by no one’s imagination a beautiful sleeper with his wrinkled forehead and drool trailing out of his mouth—but that was one of Hajime’s favorite things about him. 

 

Oikawa’s shirt was pulled up on one side exposing his smooth, pale skin ending at the harsh start of his neon green alien faced boxers.

 

A loud horn rang out as laughter poured into the room causing Oikawa’s face to draw tighter in sleep. Iwaizumi smiled to himself before shaking Oikawa’s shoulder lightly,

 

“Wake up Sleepy-Kawa its vacation time,” he cooed.

 

It took a lot of shaking and some forehead kisses but eventually Oikawa groaned to life forcing himself harder against Iwaizumi’s chest attempting to hide from the need to get up.

 

“MorningIwaChan,” he grumbled. His legs cracked as he stretched them out, his ankles now hanging over the edge of the bed. Iwaizumi frowned at the symbol of how tall Oikawa was.

 

“How did you sleep?” Iwaizumi asked as he leaned forward to place another kiss on the top of Oikawa’s messy hair.

 

“Awesome,” he groaned, his voice groggy with sleep, “I had that dream about Atlantis again.”

 

“The one with the mermaids and the lady from the dinning hall?” Hajime recalled,

 

“Yeah…she’s the best.”

 

There was an uncanny sense of warmth and peace in the room with Oikawa at his side. The semester was over and Hajime’s mind felt free of the tensions he had not realized he had held to through exams. Now he was free to lay on his bed, holding his love, listening to the sounds of whooping college students slamming trunks outside the quad.

 

Oikawa rolled onto his back and began scrolling through his Instagram feed, ignoring the millions of notifications waiting for him behind the heart symbol at the bottom of the screen. 

 

Oikawa had countless followers on all of his social media platforms. It had become his primary income since moving away to school. He constantly received PR packages and modeling jobs throughout the year. The recognition had even gotten to the school they attended which saw a dramatic increase in the number of volleyball game attendees since the begging of the season.

 

But that could have also been because the team had managed to win the countrywide championship for the first time in five years.

 

There were two large contributing factors to why waking up to the end of the semester felt so god damn relaxing to Iwaizumi. For at least a week he and Oikawa had nothing to do…and that was a beautiful thing.

 

He watched as Oikawa scrolled through photos of other influencers and their friends until his finger taped the arrow logo to check his messages. The first was from Kuroo.

 

[K_Kat_World]

We are here bitch.

 

Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed. Kuroo had been tasked with picking everyone up from their dorm to take them to the new house they would be renting for the foreseeable future. 

 

“When did he send that?”

 

“An hour ago,” Oikawa snorted closing out of Instagram and taping Kuroo’s name to call him.

 

Iwaizumi had met Kuroo through Daichi at a graduation party back in Japan and they had been close friends since. This was why he knew Kuroo not he most patient person and that one of two things were bound to happen. One: Bokuto would break down their door. Or two: Kuroo would leave them to find the house on their own.

 

Surprisingly Oikawa reached him on the phone and both crises were averted. To alleviate any potential future door busting Iwaizumi flew into action and began changing into the pile of clothes he had left out of his suitcases the night before. As Oikawa smoothed the tensions with Kuroo claiming that their phones had died, Iwaizumi shot a text to their RA to head to their room for final inspection. He then expertly slid the fridge and microwave back into their formed location and shoved dressers around the room. He violently pulled one of the two dorm beds Oikawa was currently spread out on resulting in a loud yelp from his falling boyfriend. With a laugh and a quick apology kiss Iwaizumi was back in to rearranging the room as quickly as possible. In record time the room was organized and their RA Matthew was knocking on the door. 

 

He was a tall and stereotypical American boy with shaggy brown hair and awful tan lines visible through his white muscle tee. As he walked in Iwaizumi turned towards the room and was surprised to see that Oikawa had changed and completely finished packing during his furniture cleaning frenzy. Matthew gave them a passing grade and accepted their room keys before wishing them good summer and disappearing down the hallway.

 

“Kuroo said to hurry,” Oikawa said as he lifted Iwaizumi’s two duffle bags on his shoulders. “I got your bags you grab mine,” he threw over his shoulder as he sauntered into the hallway. Iwaizumi turned to find an enormous stack of luggage waiting for him.

 

“Fucking Shittykawa.”

 

He somehow managed to get all the bags out of the room in one trip and snap one last photo of the dorm room before walking through the quad to the parking lot. The quad was practically vibrating with all of the energy as groups of his peers went from dorm to car carrying bags, bottles, bins, and trunks with them as they went. Several people shouted goodbyes to him as his followed Oikawa’s distant frame strolling down the hill to the lot.

 

The signature sound of a horn blaring La Cucaracha sung throughout the bustling air causing heads to turn towards the black Range Rover parked halfway on the sidewalk of the quad. Hajime felt his arms drop in a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment as he heaved the bags back up and made his way towards the truck. 

 

Kurroo leaned against the vehicle in a red muscle tee with aviators slapped on his face,

 

“About fucking time asshole,” he shouted as Iwaizumi dropped on of Oikawa’s bags to clasp his hand tightly. The tinted front seat window rolled down as Bokuto’s torso came flying out with a matching pair of aviators plastered towards his face.

 

“‘Sup bro! Welcome to the Vacation Express!” he called, “Bags in the trunk if you can find room!” 

 

Iwaizumi should have taken the warning more seriously as he walked to the back of the truck to reveal Suga and Oikawa observing Daichi helplessly shove bags out of the way to make room.

 

“And now we see the Daichi in a stressful habitat!” Oikawa commentated snickering with Suga. 

 

“If you guys didn’t have so much shit I wouldn’t be stressed,” Daichi groaned.

 

“Oh please half of that is Kuroo’s!” Suga laughed before pulling Oikawa’s arm to the side of the car.

  
Miraculously, Daichi and Iwaizumi were able to shove their bags into the truck and get the trunk closed before heading towards the backseats. The way back had been folded down for more trunk space which led to Daichi sitting on the one window seat, Suga in the middle, and Oikawa loudly volunteering to sit on Iwaizumi’s lap. It wasn’t the safest arrangement—but it would get them to the house only five minutes off campus. 

 

“Alright,” Kuroo called as he pulled off the sidewalk with a loud thud, “we head to the house first but we only have twenty minutes there before the driver is bringing us to the airport thanks to these two idiots. So y’all better hurry up in there because I am NOT missing this flight.”

 

It was times like this when Iwaizumi felt the proudest of himself and his friends. They had made the insane decision to ditch Tokyo University and all of Japan to head to the United States for a fierce competitive volleyball team in the East Coast. Their parents and friends constantly doubted their decision—but they made it. Not only to the college but through the whole semester, not only on the team but on the championship winning team. As Oikawa laughed loudly with his friends, beaming from ear to ear and bouncing sightly on Iwaizumi’s leg, he felt nothing but bright warmth fill his mind. They had made the right decision, they had succeeded, and they were happier than ever. 

 

The drive to the house was full of jokes on the tardiness of Oikawa and Iwaizumi but the teasing and the ride was over quickly. They pulled into the large driveway of the enormous white house all beaming with smiles. 

 

“DIBS ON ROOMS!” Kuroo screamed as he ran out of the house before it was barely in park. 

 

“FUCK HE’S GONNA TAKE THE NICE ONE WITH THE BIG CLOSET!” Oikawa screamed jumping off Iwaizumi and sprinting down the gravel driveway, his long legs easily catching up to Kuroo’s strides, “HURRY IWA-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO BEAT BOKUTO I NEED THIS ROOM AND TWO DIBS MEANS WE GET IT!”

 

Iwaizumi bounded out of the car and into the blistering summer heat. The yard of the house was lush and green and looked even better than he had remembered. In no time he was bounding the large front staircase after Oikawa and spilling into the room with Bokuto hot on his trails.

 

Miraculously they managed to call the room and Kuroo and Bokuto dejectedly grumbled to find whatever room Suga and Daichi had not claimed. 

 

“Thank you Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa yelled wrapping him in an impossibly tight hug. Iwaizumi felt the familiar happy warmth fill his body,

 

“You’re welcome baby, now put your stuff down so we can catch the flight.”

 

Oikawa frowned at Iwaizumi but released him, “And here I thought we could _at least_ break in this giant bed,” he teased as he slowly dragged his hand against the mattress, “but I guess not.”

 

They were surprisingly one of the first of the six to reconvene in the living room with their vacation bags. Oikawa sat on Iwaizumi’s lap running his hands lightly through his messy hair, his face still slightly flush from their antics upstairs. 

 

“Guess we all had the same idea,” he called as Suga waltzed in with Daichi both wearing ridiculous smiles.

 

“I’m just excited to go to Hawai’i,” Suga laughed.

 

Shortly after Bokuto and Kuroo arrived as did the driver. They locked their new house and hopped in the Expedition for the hour long ride to the airport. Upon arrival they checked their bags, bought some snacks, and boarded their flight. First class of course, since Oikawa and Kuroo were extra with everything in their lives.

 

The plane ride was intensely long, almost eleven hours, it reminded Iwaizumi of the plane ride from Japan to the States. He seemed to be buzzing with as much excitement then too, but there was more nerves during that flight. 

 

They could not spare a lot of time to go on a vacation together. Kuroo and Oikawa’s schedules were always insane and Daichi and Suga had nabbed good summer jobs too. Originally Iwaizumi thought it would be better to go on longer vacations separately, but everyone insisted they take at least one trip together. Which lead to their current plan: a three night stay in Waikiki, Oahu to bang out a great time at the beach and meet up with some friends from back home while they were there. Yahaba and Mad Dog had miraculously been free the same days as them despite still being in high school and had happily agreed to meet them in Oahu for a romantic getaway. Still, Iwaizumi thought this flight was a little ridiculous for just a three day stay.

 

Oikawa slept most of the flight, which Hajime was fiercely jealous of, but woke up with just two hours left in the flight. 

 

“What did I miss?” He smiled still groggy from sleep. His hand easily found Iwaizumi’s and began tracing circles around his thumb.

 

“Your amazing face in that sleep mask,” Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa pouted, “just kidding you didn’t miss that because I took like a hundred pictures.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa half groaned half laughed as he lightly swatted his boyfriend’s chest, “Let me see.”

 

Iwaizumi took out his phone to reveal three photos of Oikawa with the ridiculous sleep mask with fake eyes printed on it. His mouth hung open in almost every photo and his body was twisted in wild positions in the airline seats.

 

“Those are horrible delete them,” he laughed as he scrolled through Iwaizumi’s camera roll, leaving the photos in tack for Hajime to save on to.

 

“What is this?” He smirked turned to face Iwaizumi. The phone bore the picture Iwaizumi had taken right before they had left their dorm. It was crooked and the corners of Oikawa’s bags could be seen at the bottom of the photo, but it was good enough.

 

“Oh I uh just wanted something to remember it by…it was a good dorm.”

 

Oikawa smiled gently at him, “Aw sentimental Iwa-Chan! Cute.” 

 

 

After several minutes and another round of synchronizing terrible movies with Bokuto who was too excited to sleep through the flight Oikawa interrupted Iwaizumi to snap several selfies to be posted on his Instagram. He also filmed several funny videos and artsy shots for the vlog he was naturally making of their trip. Iwaizumi smiled down at the photos on his phone of Oikawa remembering the at least some parts of their lives would only be for their eyes only.

 

The plan landed and they applauded the pilot before climbing out of the plane and going to pick up their luggage. The airport in Oahu was unique to say the least. Almost everything was covered in wood paneling and to reach the baggage claim they had to walk outside on round sidewalks to other parts of the airport. These open areas revealed the tops of enormous palm trees and peaks at the gorgeous, lush green mountain range waiting for them just beyond the city. Oikawa squeezed his hand tightly as they walked through the airport. Kuroo and Bokuto sang loudly along to Elvis and other famous songs blasting over the speakers. Once they got their bags they all paid the women in the baggage area for fresh flower leis, Suga and Oikawa opting for flowers while the others opted for the dark kukui nut option. 

 

A van taxi drove them from the airport down the single expressway towards Waikiki. The drive was short but the views were spectacular. The mountain range seemed ever present no matter where you looked it loomed over the Island providing a strong sense of beauty and wonder everywhere you looked. 

 

The car was full of complaints about the flight and a few jokes on Daichi and Suga’s suspicious bathroom trips that had even the driver laughing loudly. They crossed over a wide canal and marveled at the palm trees and beautiful flowers that grew out of every nook. After a short time they arrived in the heart of Waikiki—a large city that seemed somehow peaceful despite the high rises and tourists milling around. They each shouted out shops they noticed as they drove through the city—there seemed to be an endless supply of Louis Vuitton with sprinklings of ABC convince stores and other popular stores. Their hotel was at the end of the street as it was right on the water, not that you could see that passed the enormous buildings. 

 

They tipped their driver largely before ascending into the hotel. They were greeted by a beautiful women and papaya smoothie as they received their room keys, all separate of course, and ascended to their rooms in the silence that comes from seeing so much splendor in such a short amount of time. Oikawa seemed to cling to Iwaizumi’s side as they rode to the top. 

 

Their room was large, mostly white, and gorgeous. As Oikawa called out things that caught his attention—look how big the tub is Iwa-Chan, the closet, there are animal shaped towels, the tub is jacuzzi—Iwaizumi found his feet moving almost automatically to the balcony. Waiting beyond the drawn curtain was the bluest water he had ever seen in his life. The expanse seemed to stretch forever and he swore he could see the end of the Earth from there. Swimmers dotted the water and outrigger canoes stretched out slightly further with the surfers. But even beyond them almost to the end of the waterline people dotted the ocean. He had been so mesmerized he had not even noticed Oikawa had come to his side.

 

“Wow,” was all even Oikawa could say, and he always seemed to have something more poetic to say.

 

Iwaizumi slid open the balcony door and stepped into a light ocean breeze sailing over the intense heat of the sun. Sea salt and a sweet smell of sunblock mixed with pastries filled his noise as he watched the start of orange and pink dart over the sky as the sun drew closer to the edge of the water.

 

He felt Oikawa step behind him, their bodies pressing together lightly as they simply enjoyed the moment of pure peace and serenity together. It was not very often that Iwaizumi had the ability to watch the sunset let alone watch it with Oikawa over what had to be one of the most beautiful beaches in the world. As tall palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze and excited families buzzed in and out of their hotels far below them—Iwaizumi could feel himself recharging from the tiredness of their first semester and the cold of the long East Coast winters still haunting them.

 

He turned slightly to look up at Oikawa who’s eyes shifted from him to the sunset in a discrete gesture to pretend like he had been staring at the sun all along. Iwaizumi smiled to himself and watched the gentle orange lights dance across Oikawa’s face, it was impossible to look away. After what felt like both an eternity and an instant the oranges on Oikawa’s face began to fade and white of the moonlight illuminated from behind them. 

 

“We should probably head down for dinner,” Oikawa muttered bridging the gap between their lips to steal a gentle but passionate kiss. Iwaizumi felt himself melt into Oikawa’s chest as they both fought to extend this kiss as long as possible before finally breaking for air. 

 

“I want to change first,” Oikawa panted slightly against his lips, neither one bothering to move from each other.

 

Eventually the two made it to the lobby of the hotel in a fresh pair of shorts and polos. They easily found Kuroo and Bokuto who stood out like a sore thumb, and Suga and Daichi had surprisingly beaten them to the lobby as well. A familiar crop of blonde hair and a deep scowl had joined their party,

 

“MAD DOG!” Oikawa yelled pushing past several tourists, “Where is Yahaba?” He looked around frantically ignoring the drop in Mad Dog’s face.

 

Iwaizumi extended a hand and clasped Mad Dog’s firmly, “How have you been?”

 

The Japanese felt almost foreign on his tongue after spending so long speaking English at university. But it was a welcome comfort to switch back to it. 

 

“Bored as hell, the team isn’t the same without you,” Mad Dog grumbled. Iwaizumi wished he could laugh at how ridiculous his old friend looked in a pair of white uniform pants and a bright green muscle tee.

“Did you leave straight from school?” 

 

“No shit.”

 

Iwaizumi shook his head smiling and found that Oikawa had located Yahaba and they were now hugging and jumping in circles in the busy lobby. Yahaba was considerably better dressed wearing a pair of well fitting jeans and a simple white button down.

 

“Are we ready to eat I’m dying?” Kuroo interrupted the scene and the two calmed down holding each others hands and turning at attention to Kuroo,

 

“Let’s go!” Oikawa beamed, and they were off out the back of the hotel and down the bustling sidewalk.

 

Oikawa and Yahaba talked a million miles per minute about seemingly anything. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile seeing how happy Oikawa was as he explained the story of their flight in grandiose detail. He had missed Yahaba terribly, which had originally surprised Iwaizumi because Yahaba had not been in their grade, but nonetheless he knew Oikawa was chomping at the bit to finally get to see him again. His enthusiasm was honestly adorable. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to snap a few quick pictures.

 

They reached a small poke restaurant in a few minutes and Bokuto excitedly stopped the group outside the front of the stop.

 

“DA DADA DA! We are here! Stop one of Bokuto’s Amazing Three Day Hawaiian Adventure! I’m your host, Bokuto, and my goal is to make these three days the best most Hawaiian experience of your entire life! Stop one: poke.”

 

They all laughed lightly as Bokuto explained the unique flavor of poke and a clearly made up origin story of how it came to be so popular on the island. 

 

As he rambled Iwaizumi began flipping through some of the pictures he had taken on his phone on the way over. Oikawa leaned over to Iwaizumi, “Did you take any good pictures of the shops?”

 

His face flushed as his hands skimmed another picture of Oikawa smiling and talking animatedly to Yahaba.

 

“Uh huh yeah of course.”

 

All of them had been to Hawai’i at some point in the past save Mad Dog and Yahaba. Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s parents often took them on joint vacations to Maui or Kauai to visit the lush beaches and escape the crazy. Kuroo had been to every island because of Bokuto who had lived on Oahu in his child hood as his father served in a military training camp there for a period of time. So most of the group had been familiar with the delicious, mouth watering flavors of poke. 

 

But this poke was far superior to anything they had ever tried.

 

The fish practically melted in their mouths as the spice of the sauces cut through the flavors of the tuna to provide a bit akin to a religious experience. Practically all of them were moaning around their chop sticks, much to the humor and delight of the owner, and nearly all the plates were licked clean. Not a word was spoken during dinner as all of them needed to prioritize their meal—even Oikawa had not spoken during the meal.

 

As they polished off their iced green teas and leaned back in their chairs Iwaizumi’s hand found Oikawa’s and began tracing a small rhythm with is thumb.

 

“We have a tight but amazing schedule ahead of us gents,” Bokuto began, “after this we stroll the malls—Ala Moana mainly because that is an experience. Then we rent the surfboards and then off to bed. Tomorrow we ride down to Pipeline and hit the best surf, make a quick stop at the Dole Plantation, blast over to a great food truck, and then its back to Waikiki to hit the streets here. Wednesday is for you guys to choose but I’m gonna head up to Waimea and Kahua Ranch and see some movie sets.”

 

Kuroo nodded quickly, “I’m down.”

 

“Shopping!” Suga shouted excitedly, “Let’s go! I heard Ala Moana is the largest outdoor mall in the US!” He turned to Daichi excitedly who just smiled back at him.

 

They called over a bus, which Oikawa excitedly announced was rainbow printed, and made it to Ala Moana with little issue.

 

The mall was extremely deceiving from the outside which was devastating news to Iwaizumi who truly hated shopping. From the outside the mall looked, well, like a regular sized mall. But the second they stepped into the vast maze of the three story outdoor mall his heart sank. The map made no sense to him in English or Japanese and he was haunted to find that the stores spread out in every direction. He hung strong for the first few stores, picking up tiny ticket souvenirs and a new pair sneakers he definitely did not need. But by the third Louis Vuitton store in an hour he was pretty much done, and so was Mad Dog. The two grabbed some Starbucks just in time to see a children’s school performing Hula on a stage in the center of the mall. Iwaizumi snapped few more pictures on his cellphone, including ones of Mad Dog despite his protesting, and they wondered again. They were resting against an indoor koi pond when the group caught up to them again. All of them barring armfuls of enormous bags with every logo imaginable.

 

“God there you are Iwa-Chan! My arms were going to fall off!” Oikawa moaned as he began piling bags into Iwaizumi’s outstretched hands. 

 

The group made there way to a small cookie stand printed “Honolulu Cookie Company” which sold pineapple shaped cookies in every flavor combination imaginable. They ended up spending a solid hundred dollars each on the cookies and nibbled on their free samples as the mall began to close around them. 

 

They elected for a taxi to load in their bags and headed back to the hotel.

 

“I’ll rent out the boards! See you tomorrow guys!” Bokuto called excitedly running down the street. Iwaizumi had no idea when he ditched his shoes but the barefoot look kind of suited him.

 

Iwaizumi dropped the heavy bags with a thud before flopping face first onto the insanely soft bed.

 

“So much better than dorm mattresses,” he moaned into the sheets. The sound of running bath water was the only response he got. He pushed the intense fatigue pulling at his body to waltz into the bathroom to see Oikawa in a bubble bath waiting for him,

 

“It’s a jacuzzi tub,” Oikawa smirked devilishly, revving the jets for emphasis.

Iwaizumi laughed loudly but found himself peeling off his clothes and stepping into the warm bath. 

 

The sound of crashing waves lolled him awake on the insanely soft mattress. He was surprised to see that the sun had not rose yet—they had gone to sleep late maybe midnight, but he felt so awake. He checked his phone to see the haunting time 6:05 am looking back at him.

 

“Fucking time differences,” Oikawa groaned from the other side of the bed, “I’ve been up since 5!” 

 

Iwaizumi laughed and rolled over to pull Oikawa against his chest, “Let’s just try to sleep in.”

 

That plan worked for about ten minutes before they were both wide awake and completely dressed in their swimsuits and t-shirts by 6:30. 

 

Everyone had responded to the group chat by 6:35 am and they all found themselves on the bus bonding on a 3 hour journey to North Shore.

 

By the time the bus had arrived the sun had risen and they were all buzzing with excitement to be off the bus. Bokuto passed out their rented surfboards and they walked to a small food truck serving Acai bowls on the side of the road. Had it not been Hawai’i—this would have been shifty as hell to Iwaizumi, but he was getting to see that small business were the kings of the best food on the island. 

 

They ate as they walked to the access point of the Banzai Pipeline through a residential area and they all froze as their toes hit the sand.

 

The beach seemed to be made out of a million super tiny yellow and white pearls. It felt like a warm heaven as they bounded towards the most exciting scene—the waves. Not nearly as high as they could be according to Bokuto, the waves of the ocean blasted up into towering heights and swirls of the most beautiful blues. Iwaizumi felt as if his knees would give out just looking at the splendor of the ocean. 

 

Bokuto let them all enjoy several photo ops and moments to take in the empty beach before dropping the boards and bounding into the water.

 

“LAST ONE IN CARRIES ALL THE BOARDS ON THE WAY BACK!”

 

That kicked everyone in gear and soon everyone but Suga who refused to surf found themselves in the ocean.

 

It was then that Iwaizumi remembered two crucial facts about himself: he could not surf and he was terrifyingly afraid of being this far from shore.

 

His thighs held the board in a death grip as he looked up from mindlessly paddling to catch up with Bokuto to see that they were way beyond his comfort soon out in the middle of the water. Oikawa, Yahaba, and Daichi all seemed to come to the same realization as they all froze near each other and watched as Kuroo, Bokuto, and Mad Dog continued to paddle out beyond the wave breaks.

 

“I can’t surf,” Daichi said quietly.

 

“Same man,” Iwaizumi frowned. They all watched as Kuroo and Bokuto began explaining to Mad Dog how to stand and they all rode in on a huge wave. As it passed over them they saw Mad Dog resurface from a hard fall on the shore of the beach whereas Bokuto and Kuroo had dove off at the perfect time to catch their boards and paddle back out. 

 

Within minutes Kuroo and Bokuto began performing tricks and riding out amazing waves. 

 

Iwaizumi tried to stand only to wipe out four times in a row much to the entertainment of Oikawa who, naturally, managed to get it on the first try. After several attempts later they had managed to ride and wipe out on one wave before an intense downpour struck the island. 

 

Iwaizumi had never been so wet in his life and he had just fell into the ocean. But the intensely heavy rain somehow managed to pound across his skin soaking him in places he figured should have already been soaked. They dredged out of the water to see Suga fairing no better—his umbrella curling around his body under the weight of the water. Bokuto laughed loudly spreading his arms wide and spinning in the down pour— his signature spiked hair laying flat across his forehead. 

 

Within moments the rain ceased and the sun took back the sky. 

 

“Welcome to Hawai’i guys!” Bokuto laughed loudly.

 

Surfing had lasted them until 1 in the afternoon which took them to a food truck on the side of the highway serving the best prawns Iwaizumi had ever had in his life.

 

They used their lunch to pose in ridiculous photos with the food filling Iwaizumi’s phone with more amazing memories. 

 

Before they knew it they were back on the bus bounding towards the Dole Planation.

 

Iwaizumi was feeling the fatigue start to ache in his body but he pushed himself forward to match pace with Oikawa’s long legs and to steal a quick kiss from him as Bokuto purchased the tickets.

 

They ignored the train ride and ran through the pineapple maze to rush into the building amid another downpour. As the sun shined back through the clouds Bokuto and Kuroo walked up to them with handfuls of yellow soft serve ice cream.

 

“This shit,” Kuroo smirked as he handed one to Iwaizumi, “will change your damn life.”

 

And it did.

 

The so called Dole Whip was pineapple ice cream with pieces of fresh pineapple inside that was so intensely sweet and refreshing Oikawa literally cried. They each ordered more for the road as they boarded the bus one last time to head the three hours back to Waikiki. Their legs tired and their bellies full of sweet pineapples.

 

Iwaizumi was unaware he had even fallen asleep when Oikawa shook him awake at their stop. He greeted him with a light kiss before pulling him out of the bus seat and into the hotel where they all agreed to shower and meet up again for dinner in a few hours.

 

Dinner was at an extravagant restaurant in the hotel that served farm fresh food from the islands with delicious fish and fruity deserts. They watched the ocean waves crash across the sand and shared their favorite moments of the day and their tall tales of seeing dangerous sea life while surfing. 

 

As they leaned back in their chairs Iwaizumi found Oikawa resting himself against his shoulder leaning completely on him for support. Iwaizumi’s arm wrapped around his waist and held him securely to his side taking in the sweet coconut scent of the conditioner from the hotel shower.

 

 

“So who’s ready for horse back riding and zip-lining and snorkeling tomorrow!?!” Bokuto yelled excitedly, his boundless energy wearing on Iwaizumi’s exhausted mind.

 

“Are we still going out tonight?” Suga asked from the other side of the long table.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Kuroo grinned deviously, “tonight we show you how to party Oahu style.”

 

Oikawa groaned on Iwaizumi’s shoulder in response.

 

“I think me and Tooru are gonna hang back.” 

 

Everyone turned disappointedly but nodded, 

 

“That’s fair I’m living off five hour energy right now,” Daichi laughed.

 

With that they tipped the waitress and parted ways. 

 

“Iwa-Chan you’re my savior!” 

 

“I know, you’re exhausted baby I didn’t think you needed another night out.” 

 

“Do you want to go walk down by the water? I want to take some pictures for my Insta.”

 

Iwaizumi found his feet turning automatically as they switched directions in the hotel to the large sliding doors to meet the sand. They slipped off their shoes and walked down to the water. The sun had already set but the moonlight and lights from the hotels and restaurants easily lit the beach which was surprisingly empty for Waikiki.

 

They walked across the short stretch blocked off by the hotels while snapped a few pictures of Oikawa jumping in front of the ocean and hanging off palm tress. Iwaizumi played photographer shouting random things like, “Yes darling! Yes! No look mad! No angry! Now happy! Yes! Italian Vogue! Work it work it!” Just to get Oikawa laughing. He made sure to text some of the photos to himself, especially ones where he was bent over laughing.

 

They began to walk back on the clearing beach enjoying the warm water sliding across their toes. 

 

“We have to come swimming here tomorrow! I want to lay out and have a beach day!” 

 

“Tomorrow’s the last day you don’t want to go adventuring with the group?”

 

Oikawa frowned slightly and stopped walking, Iwaizumi squeezed his hand tighter.

 

“I’m really exhausted Hajime. I know I try to act like I’m not but all this work and school—“

 

“I know.” Oikawa’s eyes widened as he looked at him, “It’s alright, baby beach day it is.” 

 

Oikawa smiled and bridged the gap between them holding him tightly. The moonlight shined just over his brown hair bathing him in the gorgeous light. The sound of waves gently lapping and the savory smells of restaurants around the coast made Iwaizumi’s heart slow. This was truly paradise. 

 

He reached up to plant a soft kiss against Oikawa’s lips, just brushing against them lightly before adding slightly more pressure. Oikawa’s mouth parted and his tongue slipped into Iwaizumi’s mouth eliciting a slightly embarrassing grunt from the other boy. They both laughed with lips still touching before parting remaining in each other’s arms. Iwaizumi leaned his head on the crook of his shoulder taking in the smell of his cologne and that smell that was so purely Tooru. He wished someone could bottle that because he would buy out the whole store just to have it with him all the time.

 

They stayed like that for a long while until eventually heading back to the room and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

The next morning they began operation go to Waikiki Beach.

 

The beach was packed by sunrise much to Oikawa’s chagrin. They went the same restaurant as last night for some delicious breakfast burritos and strawberry mochi waffles and watched as the beach began to fill. Then they headed to the near by ABC store to pick up beach towels, sunblock, giant water bottles, and some spam musubi for later.

 

With that they made it out to the beach choosing to go where the rock barrier jetty was rather than where the outrigger canoes took tourists out. Here the waves were controlled by the barrier and many tourists found purchase in the relatively fish free water. 

 

They found a small space equip for one person amongst the crowd and laid down their towels on top of each other and their bag. Iwaizumi pulled off his shirt only to feel two freezing, sunblock soaked hands on his back. He jumped slightly but relaxed into the touch that began to massage deep into his shoulders as Oikawa stepped closer to his space. He felt his head roll back as Oikawa continued to rub his hands dangerously low on his back before moving to his arms. 

 

“You’re gonna get us in trouble if you keep that up.”

 

Oikawa laughed loudly in response before passing him the bottle of sunblock,

 

“I’m just trying to protect you from the sun~!” he sang before looking as his hands expectingly. 

 

Iwaizumi smiled and obliged his boyfriend making sure to cover his lighter skin but also making sure to soothe his sore muscles and to tease him the terrible way Oikawa had done to him.

 

Then they sauntered over to the water and went out almost all the way to the rocks where their feet could no longer touch. There they remained floating along with the light lull of the waves, embracing, and just enjoying the soothing water.

 

When their fingers were soaked and pruned they headed out to shore and split their towel and musubi. There were tons of people around them, but Iwaizumi felt as if he was alone with Oikawa. The sun glistened over his body, illuminating light shades of brown hanging in his face as he smiled across the small towel at Iwaizumi. Without thinking, Iwaizumi reached behind him into the bag to grab his phone and snapped a picture of him. It was very close up but almost looked like a painting to him. Oikawa laughed softly shaking him from his focus on the photo,

 

“Seriously?” he asked teasingly, a hand sliding down his arm lightly,

 

“Shut up, you looked really dumb and I needed to capture it forever.”

 

“Rude Iwa-Chan!” 

 

Iwaizumi put his phone back in the bag and smiled back at Oikawa who seemed frozen on a gentle smile.

 

“I’m so glad we came here, even if it was just for three days.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “Same. Maybe someday we can come back and be here longer.”

 

Oikawa groaned, “Ugh I don’t want to go back to the real world tonight!”

 

“I know baby, but we don’t have practice for two weeks and we have a brand new house to move into.”

 

“Which is stressful-“

 

“Which is exciting!” Iwaizumi pulled his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently, “Don’t stress out about it we are still on vacation in beautiful Hawai’i and everything will work out great like it always does.”

 

Oikawa sat up quickly and dove on top of Iwaizumi to pepper him with light kisses, 

  
“OH IWA-CHAN I LOVE YOU!”

 

After a few more minutes of baking in the sun and another dip into the ocean they packed up their stuff and headed towards the shops. It did not take long for them to find a cute side alley of shops selling various goods when a woman in a long dress pulled them to her stand in the middle, 

 

“Fish for a pearl! It’s free!” 

 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi eagerly, who knew there was no way this was free, but he nodded to Oikawa who excitedly followed the lady to her stand. There he grabbed a clam from the bucket and she expertly opened it revealing a gorgeous pearl. The woman held it up inspecting it and turned the them excitedly,

 

“Oh my my! You’ve picked the pink pearl! There is a strong romance in your life! You are well loved by someone!”

 

Oikawa jumped excitedly and smiled at the woman before winking at Iwaizumi, “That I am.”

 

Within no time Iwaizumi found himself reaching for his wallet to purchase some super expensive necklace to put the pearl in for Oikawa to wear. He also found a nice plumeria necklace to mail to his mom. 

 

They grabbed dinner at a nearby Bennihana which was a kitschy Hibachi restaurant full of over eager tourists but their chief flirted with Iwaizumi and threw tons of free shrimp in his mouth so overall both of them left laughing and full. 

 

They wandered hand in hand snapping a few more pictures of each other and the scenery before returning to the hotel to pack their bags and jump in the taxi with their friends who were a mixture of sweaty and sunburned. 

They made it on their flight easily enough and chatted for the first hour before everyone dozed off. Well, everyone except Iwaizumi who could never fall asleep on planes. He instead scrolled through the countless photos he had taken of Oikawa throughout the vacation. Their smiles shinning as bright as the peal necklace hanging of his neck glistening in the dim light of the plane. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it and if you think I should write more about this universe.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr: imnotoikay.tumblr.com


End file.
